


一路向北

by MasakiOsoto



Category: ensemblestars
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasakiOsoto/pseuds/MasakiOsoto
Summary: 完全属于作者的恶劣脑洞，不代表原作的杏。BGM如题





	一路向北

**Author's Note:**

> 我一路向北/离开有你的季节/你说你好累/已无法再爱上谁

再快的86也追不上奔驰，再青春萌动的校园也抵不过纸醉金迷的欢笑。然而你不是只会开车的拓海，她不是会主动亲近你的夏树，你更没带她去过海边约会。可这个承担一切开端的晚上却无比相似，你看见她跳下了车，拍打着制服裙摆一路小跑着去驾驶座亲吻男人的脸和嘴，那男人的年龄估计比你父亲还大。男人捏捏她的脸，她没有像你对她这样做时那样毛都炸起来，躲到别人身后，像只不谙世事的纯情小猫。男人一眼瞥见你，当你是路人，她也当你是路人，让你也一并分享了她甜美的笑容。你确实是路人，制作人是她的名号是你的枷锁，是你多年以后跟那时的妻子看电视节目可能突然切过的一张脸，如果被问起，你该怎样介绍她，会不会心头浮起一丝莫名的陈年恨意而提到这个荒诞的晚上。啊她是当初我读梦之咲时转进制作科的学生，不过因为她作风什么的，我也没跟她走太近。

在这个和成人社会距离相近的高中校园里，她一个人忙前忙后安排演唱会，站在台下挥舞荧光棒为你们每个人应援。你好像从认识她的那天起就有种独特的本领，总能第一眼在人潮中找到她。她也拿着灯牌，写着你，或者其他哪个同伴的名字——她总是博爱的。她和你那些哭着喊我好爱你的女性粉丝们一样吗？她爱不爱你？哪种爱？她爱你又有什么用呢，偶像和制作人的原则她记得多么清楚，只是你总忘。你想起有一次在楼道跟她碰面，你因为负面绯闻心情不佳，她安慰你，说她曾经也有过这样的烦恼，但现在全心投入偶像事业完美地解决了距离感，不再被提醒被训斥，你想起自己平日总是撩她的行径，有些心虚动摇，于是摸着她的头夸她好孩子，说希望她所有的努力都能化成回报。

此刻你在路灯下安静抽烟，隔着五米和她一起听着引擎声渐行渐远，心想今天真不该走这条路买夜宵。真正的路人们朝她指指点点，评判她的身材和脸，对夜晚遇见援交女高中生见怪不怪，他们丝毫不知道她的一切优点。如果是不知情的你，一定会上前为她出头，而不是像此刻被某种濒临破碎的沉重压在原地。她没求你保守秘密，事实上她路过你身边看也没看你一眼。成了陌生人，你倒轻松了。

第二天她脱下“水晶鞋”又奇迹般变回了那个兢兢业业的制作人，什么事都没发生一样跑到你社团给你们递活动资料。没有哪一刻见她休息，她汗湿的侧脸在走廊上不经意带走几个男生的目光，本人似乎毫不知情。

体育课上，她穿着体操服像一颗还未成熟饱满的果实一样跳进沙坑，却散发出丰收享受的气味，很多你认识的人都在看她，你忽然察觉到，这座学院并不只有你一人知晓那件事。有人当面问过她吗？问她是不是有经济方面的困难，是不是家庭出了问题，是不是哪天被人威胁被那些权贵抓住了把柄要挟？你一张张回忆你在社交宴会上遇见的那些男人面孔。如果她遇到了麻烦向随便哪个谁求救，哪怕不是向自己也没关系，学院绝对会为她处理得干干净净丝毫不影响她的名声。

而不是像如今诡异地成了一个众所周知的秘密，从不讨论从不疑问，你发觉你们像拥有了一个阴暗秘密一样拥有她，好像不把它说出来就比其他人多接近了她一步。学院里家族有钱有势的学生不少，他们是不是都在猜她援交为了什么？如果为的是钱，自己哪天也能随手将她拾起，能让她也对自己露出格外甜美的笑容，所以不必焦躁？

谁都知道她变化很大。从她进校那天，所有人明里暗里都在观察她。看她从敲个门都怯生生，到捧着大袋饭团，大声喊着请让一让从你们中间穿过。坐在高年级学生的餐桌旁，耐心陪你们说笑听你们回忆那些与她无关的过往。她像个认真负责的便利贴，像个随叫随用的暖手宝。如果说她的平易近人是她为了工作的伪装，夜色降临就成了某张床上的活色生香，未免让你们太难以忍受。那个纯白善良的女孩在男生堆里显得那么轻巧柔弱，捧在手心谁都怕被自己的粗暴弄碎了，如今才醒悟最不堪一击的从来只有自己亲手搭建的少年幻想。

那天晚上你难得在组合排练到很晚，你磨蹭了一会儿成了最后关灯锁门的人。不巧一出门就看到对面教室亮着灯，她和Trickstar的成员一起走出来，他们在商量谁送她回家，你听见她清晰的话语，说不用了她要等一个人。

等人送她去某个地方。你在心里替她补上了话，抬脚跟上去。他们还真放她在校门口等，那个叫冰鹰北斗的路过你，诧异地喊你一声前辈，你点点头，说你也在等人。

王子殿下的人设是不是全知全能，你不知道，你和她横隔着整个校门的距离，看着他们四个人勾肩搭背，在荧光灯色渐渐浓郁的街道上远去。

她不看你，只是注视前方雾蒙蒙的树和路灯，站得笔直又端庄。夏夜有蟋蟀叫，隐隐还有牛蛙声，梦之咲真是生态丰富，你想些有的没的，半小时过去，路口终于来了辆车。是跟那天同一辆，你宁愿你的记性不要用在这种地方。它停在路口，不开过来，好像是因为你在。她也不动，好像在等你离开。这次周围真的只有你们三个人了。

我有什么错呢？你心中一股无名火，我就是在等人，在等那个曾经的美好的人啊。你也僵持在原地，好像终于受够了一直以来的主动出击，希望她至少有一次能自己转过头来，比在舞台下更切实地把目光都给你。然后她无惧地迈上红地毯，制服就是她的婚纱，踩着理所当然的步子在下一分钟内，不，一分钟还是太长，你只想等30秒，等她提着婚纱裙一路小跑过来把从今往后的人生都放在你伸出的手上。

她动了。像你每次不情愿上台表演时一样，一步步慢慢拖着步子挪过马路，好像要让你永远铭记这一刻，永远像这样傻乎乎呆立在这个无可奈何的夜里，等你口中的那个再也回不来的女孩子。

她拉开车门，你闭上眼，听见那边传来男人的大笑。

如果换成别的谁，会不会结果不一样。年轻的滚热的，冲过这么短的马路，一拳揍在那个男人油腻的脸上，揍得他满口是血，叫他滚开永远都不要再出现。然后剩下的烂摊子交给家族收拾，她的事情交给学校摆平，最不济弄个声名狼藉，但她有了永远会保护她的人什么都不用怕。或是成熟的体面的，像个包容的兄长一样任她在外面肆意寻求刺激，自己品尝消化这种情绪，等她玩到受了伤寒了心再心疼地拥她入怀，说象牙塔外的世界就是这样残酷又肮脏，以后还乱来吗？她便永远和放荡扯不上任何联系。

换做是以前的你，在她说出要等一个人时也会走过去牵起她的手了: 等什么人不就是在等我吗？女孩子最受用的桥段，拉着她的手疯跑，无视她的叫喊，也不怕被她讨厌一辈子，跑上了电车就像买了张永久幸福的票。那时候的你虽然得不到她的答案，却仗着自己多么可爱多么讨人喜欢，理直气壮地撩拨她期待她的反应。

你忽然有些后悔，如果你在这半小时就带她离开呢，如果她等的那个人真的就是你呢？她没准在等你救她，从某个你尚不清楚苦衷的漩涡中朝你伸手，以为你会像你平日对她说的那些玩笑话一样浪漫无畏。你走到她方才长久站立的地方，看向她长时间注视的方位，你发现那棵古朴森严的大树下，有一面路边反光镜，正清清楚楚映出校门另一端——你的来路。

你忽然意识到自己可能犯了什么愚蠢至极的错误，只是可能。但只是有一点可能性就足够让你颤栗了，结论推翻前提，她在你面前走过这十米走到对面，不是上台表演而是在上刑。她等不到你走那段路，便像手工课做木雕一样，一刀刀在执意围观的你面前把尊严削下来，可惜人心不是木头，路面上的红色油漆像她每一步剜出的血。你为什么没有跟那些孩子一样早早离开呢？作为前辈明明更该明事理，反而站在原地看了一场意料之中的戏，难道标榜的对所有女性的体贴对她的温柔因为你自己一场破碎的梦也一起跟着销声匿迹了？

第二天你带着因猜测产生的歉意去找她时，她正在跟别的组合讨论mv拍摄的场地，他们把她拥在中间，有意无意地碰她的肩和手。你想起追捧你的那些女孩，低声对她们说句话都能让她们脸红。这样想来，她好像确实对你，对很多人的试探，好久都没有最初的反应了。难道真的跟她说的一样，一点点把动心的可能性都彻底抹除了？还是找了个其他的宣泄口，像对待替代品一样扭曲？

你想起这个学校里还有一部分知情人，他们是不是想得比你明白比你透彻，才如此不动声色。或许只是你离她太近了，说白了她和你们哪个谁都没有关系，哪怕是合作人也管不着她下班坐进谁的车里。她的思想是独立的，她的感情是私隐的。这一年，这365天，就让这合作稳定地持续下去，忽视那些暗潮，成为每个人记忆里完美的一份。

直到后来某场意义重要的演唱会，面临各奔东西，所有人都情绪高昂，她好像哭了，捧着好多好多感谢她的花束。你也糊里糊涂，在后台忍不住抓住她的手把自己这一年的所有胡思乱想搬出来质问她，制作人，发生了什么，到底发生了什么。你的语气很重，但你甚至不敢叫她的名字，更别说你曾经给她起的某个亲昵称呼。

她低着头帮你整理被你自己弄乱的衣带，动作熟稔，你也低头看她，这个视角让你想起了别的场景，你拉开她的手。“前辈你想得太多了，给我编什么故事，编得像模像样的，你怎么突然这么认真。别猜了，反正你从来都没猜中过，没准我就是单纯喜欢老男人呢？”她对你的冒犯毫不在意，真的像个训练有素的制作人了，“来吧，演唱会要开始了。”

她把你推到舞台上，一如既往地说她会在台下看你，说你永远都是她最喜欢的偶像。是偶像，而不是哪个具体的名字。你借着炫目的灯光打量她的脸，观察她有没有因这句话而疲惫，她是不是对每个上台的人都这样说过。你也仅剩这点独占欲了。把感情、私生活和工作剥离开，她分得可真清楚。她工作那么出色优秀，她有亏欠过谁吗？

灯影交错，人头涌动，狂躁的尖叫欢潮划破夜空。主题是星星，可天上哪有星星，这夜空这么寂寥，你的前途这么宽敞，却容不下一段真正属于你的感情。你看见前排女孩子哭泣的相似的脸，她们举着灯牌，一遍遍嘶喊你的名字，渴望离你近一些，她们的声音隔着几千个、几万个声音被彻底吞噬，一个个都是真实的个体——够不着你的普通人。你知道她们会在结束后保留你的一切，再揉揉酸疼的手臂，睡到明早去赶早班早课。

你有义务为众生带来片刻欢笑，这是你生长于此处的意义，像一棵菩提把他们从普通、沉闷中解救出来，忘掉前一天和恋人的吵架，短暂地在这两小时爱上你，在这种吵闹的、大叫的场合里把期许交付予你。有好多人在等着你的爱。

太多人了。你的本领呢，你以前一眼就能找到她的，为什么你再也看不清她在哪里了？

“你一直都弄错了。”你想起她说的，“我是你们的制作人。但我也只是一个普通人。”

魔咒一般，你如梦初醒。

后来听过现场的人都说，那是羽风薰唱的最动人的一次情歌，像是在毕业那天沉淀了很多东西，不再像他的名字那样撩人又捉不住，来往尽是折磨。

这仍然是场完美的live。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 她没有烟火绚丽/也不像鸟儿会迁徙/不过是放飞的风筝/怕你心痛才自由/如果你能让她降落/天空如自由无尽头


End file.
